Bruises That Won't Heal
by Eirys
Summary: Just little story including Dean interacting with Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bruises That Won't Heal**

Dean Winchester had seen it all. He had died. Several times. Been to Hell and back. Add Purgatory to that. The life he led wasn't for everyone. During his career as a hunter he had met hundreds and hundreds of people, some innocent, some less innocent, he had saved some and watched others die. The list of monsters he had encountered was long. He had made deals with demons. He had doubted the existence of God. It turned out He did exist. And angels, the warriors of Heaven were real, too.

Dean was sitting on a worn motel room bed wrapping gauze around his arm. _Another battle wound_, he snorted to himself. The wound would heal but leave a scar. Yet there were bruises that won't heal. His soul was intact. But his mind. All that he had been through. The pain. The suffering. Dean thought about his father. What a burden Dean and Sam must have been to their father. After Mary died a horrible death it must have been subterranean Hell to John.

Dean shook his head. There would be no offspring for him. No one to carry his name after his death. Well, there was always Sam. He might have a kid or two.

- Dean?

Dean turned his head. – Cas.

- Is something wrong?

- No, Cas. Everything is just peachy.

- Sarcasm, I assume. Dean, sometimes it helps when you talk to someone.

- Cas, stop it. You're not Dr Phil or anyone.

- I am not this Dr Phil person. I am Castiel. The Angel of the Lord. Your Angel.

Dean chuckled. He got up from the bed and reached for his angel's hands. – Yes, you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different.

Castiel tilted his head and stared at their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam arrived to the hotel room Dean was fast asleep. That was nothing new to Sam. Lately Dean had been extremely tired. Dean used to wake up every time Sam came in at night but this time he just slept right through. It might have something to do with the angel that was lying next to Dean. Dean was clutching his lapels of angel's trench coat.

- Um, hi, Castiel, Sam greeted as he noticed that the angel wasn't sleeping.

- Hello, Sam.

- What's going on?

- Dean is… not feeling well. He tosses and turns in his sleeps. He lets out funny noises.

- Cas, he was having a nightmare, that's all, Sam said. He wasn't sure about the noises though. That could be something else as well. Sam didn't want Castiel to elaborate as it already was bit awkward to see two males in one bed. – Well, anyway, I'll change and try to get some sleep. Um, Cas. It might be good if you won't be next to him when he wakes up. Just in case…

Sam took a T shirt and a pair of sweat pants from his duffel bag and headed for bathroom.

Sam was worried about his brother. Dean kept practically everything in. He didn't share his thoughts and he most certainly did never talk about his feelings. Sam wasn't sure if Castiel's presence really helped. Sam wondered if Dean opened up to Castiel. They sure did have some weird staring competitions. Sam sighed. He just hoped Dean would be in a better mood in the morning after good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean was still asleep though he was waking up – Castiel could tell from Dean's breathing. Suddenly Dean's lids fluttered open.

- Cas? What the hell?

- Morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?

Dean frowned. As he tossed the blanket aside he thought about how well he slept. – Actually I did, thanks for asking.

Castiel recognised the sarcasm in the end of Dean's answer but said nothing. It was just Dean's defence mechanism against well, everything.

- So, what's up, Cas? Is there something you need? Dean asked sitting up. He was sitting next to Castiel.

Sam woke up as well. – Morning, Cas. Dean.

- Morning, Sammy, Dean yawned. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face. Glancing at Castiel he asked. – Still here?

Castiel frowned. – Yes.

Dean chuckled. – What is it, Cas?

- Nothing. I just...

- Oh, don't tell me. This is just a social call.

- Um, yes, if you want to put it like that.

Dean got up. – Whatever rocks your boat, Cas.

Castiel frowned at Dean's choice of words. _What boat?_ Castiel's eyes followed Dean as the hunter headed for the bathroom. Castiel turned his head and his eyes met Sam's. Sam gave him a piercing look.

- Why are you staring at me? Castiel asked.

- I might ask you why you are staring at my brother.

- I am concerned about his well being.

- I am worried about Dean as well but you don't see me holding his hand.

- I wasn't –

- I know, Cas. I am just saying. You are so close to each other.

- Dean is my friend.

Sam shook his head.

Dean walked into an awkward moment. Castiel looked puzzled as ever.- What did you say to him, Sammy? He looks like his brain stopped functioning.

- My brain is fine, Castiel said.

Dean took his jeans and put them on. – Whatever you say. So, Cas. Will you join us for breakfast or...?

- I do not eat, Dean. I will leave now.

Yet Castiel didn't leave instantly. He wanted Dean to react.

- Okay, Cas. See you later, Dean said.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Castiel's face before he zapped away. Despite everything Dean was well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Okay, this is getting out of hands. I don't write multi-chapter stories. This was supposed to be just a short story, then I got some encouraging reviews... Well, anyway - I hope you'll like it :)_

It was one of those nights when Dean tossed around in his bed. He whined in his sleep so badly that he woke Sam up. Sam lit up the lamp on the night stand. His brother's angel was nowhere in sight which was unusual as Sam knew he has been around although Dean didn't know it.

- Dean? Sam said.

No answer.

Sam got up. – Hey, Dean. You okay?

Dean opened his eyes. – What time is it?

- Three o'clock in the morning.

- Why the hell you have to wake me up in this ungodly hour?

- Dean, is there something you would like to share with me?

- What?

- You weep in your dreams, man.

- I do not!

- Well, you haven't done that lately as your angel friend has been beside your bed. But for tonight I think he is otherwise engaged.

- I think I would know if Cas was here.

- Oh, really?

- I mean, if he was here, why didn't he say anything? Or you?

- He was here to take your nightmares away. He didn't want to make you feel awkward.

- Cas! Get your feathery ass here!

With a flutter of wings the angel appeared.

Dean seemed angry. Castiel frowned.

- You! Have you been hanging around while I was asleep? Dean barked. He walked into Castiel's personal space and went even further as he practically pressed the angel against wall.

Sam considered leaving the room but then he decided that these two might need a referee.

- It was for your well-being, Dean, Castiel said weakly. – I have been worried about you for a while. Sam, too. When you are tired, you get irritated very easily. Your nightmares plague you.

Dean let out a deep sigh. He backed a few steps. – I'm sorry, Cas. But what can I do?

- You could open up a little, Sam said.

Dean glared at him. – I'm fine, Sam!

- Sure. Yelling in the middle of the night is normal behaviour for everyone.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his jeans.

- What are you doing? Sam asked.

- I need a drink, Dean said.

- No, Dean, Castiel said. He pushed Dean back to his bed. – Alcohol beverages will only postpone the problem.

- Damn you two! It's not fair to form an alliance against me! Dean protested.

- Dean, Castiel sighed. – We are not against you. Everything we do, we do it for you.

- Oh, please, Cas! Now you sound like a cheesy love song!

- But we do love you, Dean.

That shut Dean up. He was flabbergasted.


End file.
